Of Alcohol and Sweet Surrenders
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Casey/Olivia. One night after a case gone wrong, Olivia finally gives into Casey’s advances but will she live to regret it all in the morning? Warning: femmeslash and mature sexual content. For Abi. Happy birthday hun! Xx


**Of Alcohol and Sweet Surrenders**

**Summary****: **_**Casey/Olivia**_**. One night after a case gone wrong, Olivia finally gives into Casey's advances but will she live to regret it all in the morning? Warning: femmeslash and mature sexual content.**

**Dedication: Abi, happy birthday babe! Hope you have a really great day and get all the presents/boxsets you want!! Ly! Xx**

**--**

Olivia Benson awoke to a soft pounding in her forehead; maybe drowning her sorrows over a lost case in vodka shots had not been her best idea yet. She closed her eyes again, the darkness far more preferable than the light streaming in through the blinds. She opened them again, wondering why she hadn't closed the blinds the previous night; she had been drunk but surely not that drunk. Suddenly the events of the night before returned to her in odd fragments, accompanied by movements on the other side of her double bed. Maybe she had been a lot more intoxicated than she had first anticipated.

"Casey?" She asked the incredulity showing plainly in her tone.

Olivia didn't understand she didn't like women; she'd never as much as had a crush on a member of the same sex before. She was a one hundred percent heterosexual woman, wasn't she? For God's sake she had been in love with her male partner for how many years? But seeing Casey's creamy skin against her midnight blue bedclothes and her strawberry blonde hair splayed out over the pillow brought back the feelings from the night before.

"Good morning." Casey smiled, a lazy, easy smile playing around her full lips.

"Morning," Olivia replied and it was hard not to smile back. "Coffee?" She asked, unsure what she should say next. She usually felt so relaxed around Casey, they had no secrets from each other and they were good friends but Liv had never envisioned this happening.

"Yes, please." Casey replied gratefully, watching as Olivia scurried out of her bed. "Liv," She said, grabbing hold of the brunette's wrist before she could escape. "If you want, we can just forget about last night, but I know I can't." She told her.  
Olivia nodded, words sticking in her throat. "I just need some time, y'know..." She tailed off.  
Casey relaxed her grip on Olivia's wrist. "It's okay." She assured her.

Olivia nodded again and left the room, wrapping a robe around her and subconsciously tying it tightly. Casey sighed as she relaxed back into the pillows and listened to Olivia making coffee in the kitchen. What had they done? And, if Olivia wanted to forget last night, how would they carry on their working friendship?

* * *

Olivia Benson absorbed herself in the daily banality of making a pot of coffee; the only difference was that this time she was making two cups instead of one. Casey's words continued to echo in her head and she didn't know right from wrong anymore. As she waited for the coffee maker to finish brewing, Olivia allowed her mind to travel back to the previous night when this beautiful disaster had begun.

"_I can't believe Bobby Calloway got away with it," Olivia lamented drunkenly, in a voice much louder than how she spoke in normal conversation. _

_Her partner and closest friend, Elliot Stabler took the glass away from her. "I think you've had enough for tonight, Liv." He said kindly. "And on that note, I'm going home, Kathy and the kids will wonder where I've got to." _

"'_Night Elliot," The team echoed as he put his jacket back on and stepped out into the cool New York evening. _

"_I think I'll get going too," Munch said, and Fin stood up too. "Will you two ladies be alright?" He asked._

_Casey Novak nodded. "We'll be fine." She assured them. "I'll make sure Olivia gets home safely."_

_Satisfied, the two detectives said goodnight and went their separate ways._

"_Another drink?" Olivia asked, slurring her words a little as she spoke._

_Casey smiled. "I think you've had enough for one night, honey." _

"_Maybe you're right," Olivia laughed. _

"_Come on," Casey smiled. "We'll take you back to my place and get some coffee in you, Liv."_

"_My apartment is nearer," Olivia replied, letting Casey help her to her feet and into her long leather coat. A voice in the back of her head told her that alcohol was going to be off the menu for a while after tonight._

_Outside the bar, Casey hailed a cab and Olivia leaned against her, the October air was helping her to sober up a little but still the world seemed to spin before her eyes. Casey was suddenly aware of her close proximity to the stunning brunette and tried to ward off the feelings, knowing that the alcohol in her system was giving her desire a boost it really didn't need right now. She helped Olivia into the cab, and slid in after her, reciting the brunette's address for the driver. As they wove through the darkened New York City streets, Casey stared out of the window, willing her emotions to stay in check. If she was ever going to make her move on Olivia she would prefer that they were both sober but she knew that things were more likely to go her way if alcohol was in the equation. Still, Casey wasn't convinced that tonight should be the night for all of her secrets to come out into the open, even if Olivia didn't remember anything about it come the morning. _

"_You have a nice apartment," Casey commented after handing the driver his fare and leading Olivia down the corridor to her front door. _

"_Thanks," Olivia smiled in response, fumbling slightly for her keys before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Casey followed her and slipped out of her jacket, draping it over the arm of Olivia's black leather couches. Images floated into her mind of her and Olivia pleasuring each other on these very pieces of furniture but pushed the thought aside. As far as she knew Olivia only dated men and she didn't expect that to change just because a horny Assistant District Attorney had the hots for her. _

"_I'll make the coffee," Casey insisted, following Olivia into the kitchen. She would be grateful for the opportunity to keep her hands busy for a while. _

"_Thanks for this, Case," Liv replied, handing the strawberry blonde two china mugs. "I appreciate it,"_

_Casey smiled. "It's my duty to make sure you get home safely," She paused. "As your friend," Although she still smiled these last three words pained her immensely. _

_As Olivia released the two mugs into Casey's grasp, their fingers brushed and their eyes locked together; chocolate brown met emerald green in an instant. Unaware that her grip on her self control had been so slack, Casey leaned forward, her lips meeting Olivia's before the brunette had any idea what was happening. _

"_Casey?" Olivia questioned, pulling back from the kiss and realising with wonder that she already missed the sweet taste of Casey's lips already. To say this came as a surprise would be a little bit of a lie seeing as Olivia had been suspicious of Casey's love life for a while now but she had had no idea that the ADA's romantic feelings were targeted towards her. In a way it made Olivia feel strangely proud, and desired. _

_Casey looked away, her complexion flooding pink. "I'm sorry, Liv, it must be the alcohol." She placed the mugs on the counter, out of harm's way, and forced herself to turn back to Olivia._

"_Don't apologise," Liv said slowly. "I think I want you to kiss me again," The words slipped out of her mouth uncertainly at first but by the time the sentence was finished she was looking Casey in the eye and speaking with confidence._

_A grin spread across Casey's full lips and she complied, leaning down and kissing the detective again with a little more passion that last time. She didn't want to go overboard and freak Olivia out completely. After a second of adjusting to the fact that she was kissing a woman and not a man, Olivia kissed back, holding onto Casey for support. Casey's own long fingers worked their way through Olivia's shoulder length brown hair as she deepened the kiss, probing the unchartered depths of the brunette's mouth with her eager tongue. Olivia responded to the altered depth of the kissing and let out little moans of encouragement as Casey continued to kiss her with more and more need. The brunette detective was half delirious with the possibility of where tonight may lead for them with no regard for how she would feel tomorrow morning. She found herself beginning to take the lead, her hands pulling the tails of Casey's forest green silk shirt from the waistband of her pencil skirt, her hands roaming to explore the smooth porcelain skin. _

"_Olivia?" Casey questioned, breaking contact with the brunette for a moment. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked, "I don't want you to end up regretting this tomorrow,"_

"_I won't," Olivia said softly, without really thinking about it. She was addicted to whatever feeling this was that Casey was bringing out in her and she was happy to ride it for as long as it lasted._

"_Okay," Casey replied and began to kiss the brunette again, each of them working the other out of their clothes as they headed in the general direction of Olivia's bedroom, occasionally having to stop to pick up a knocked over lamp or plant. _

_Finally the end up in Olivia's room and Casey wasted no time in pushing the semi naked brunette down onto the navy quilted double bed. Olivia let out a low gasp as her body hit the soft landing and the breath seemed to hitch in her throat as Casey climbed onto the bed on top of her. The strawberry blonde reached around her back and unclasped the black lace bra that contrasted so sharply and so beautifully with her creamy skin. Olivia watched in awe as Casey discarded the garment and began to straddle the brunette's body. She pressed another kiss to Olivia's lips, her now almost blonde hair tickling the expose skin. _

"_Touch me," Casey invited. She couldn't believe she was being this forward; this open with someone she considered both a colleague and a close friend. Idly, with a smile, she wondered what their co-workers would think if they knew what the two of them were doing right now._

_Cautiously, Olivia reached up and cupped one of Casey's breasts in each hand, tentatively rubbing the hardened nipples with her thumbs. She watched Casey shudder with pleasure as Olivia touched and she felt herself growing hotter and wetter with every passing moment and sensation. Casey smiled down at her and Olivia dropped her hands, allowing the other woman to reach around her back and unclasp Olivia's bra too. Olivia let out a moan as the cool air hit her freshly exposed skin. Casey leaned down again, kissing along Olivia's jaw and flicking out her tongue to lick down her neck. Olivia's hips began to buck as if they had a will of their own when Casey placed kisses all over her chest and blew cool air over them._

"_Casey," She moaned, barely knowing what to do about her desire. She just wished Casey would hurry up and fuck her senseless already. _

_The other woman grinned impishly and took Olivia's right breast into her warm, sweet mouth. Olivia's fingers gripped the covers as Casey dug sharp teeth into her hardened nipple before soothing away the bittersweet pain with a flick of her practised tongue. Olivia didn't know if she could hold out long enough for Casey to repeat the same treatment on her left breast._

"_Casey, please," She moaned again and the ADA chuckled softly as she continued a trail of kisses down Olivia's body. Her fingers sought out the elastic on Olivia's white cotton panties and she slipped her index underneath, finding Olivia warm and wet. She hooked her fingers into either side of the panties and slid them down her legs and onto the floor; she removed her own at the same time. Casey moved back to Olivia and ran her fingers over her curls and down to Olivia's core. "Oh, Casey! Oh, baby, please!" Olivia half screamed when Casey thrust her index finger and then her middle finger into her; her thumb rubbing her clit. She almost orgasmed straight away, her desire and need for Casey was that strong. _

_Casey watched the woman beneath as she fought off her climax for a while longer, she was struck again by now beautiful Olivia really was, especially like this. Ever since they had first met and their initial dislike of each other, Casey had wanted to watch Olivia come undone at her very hands and now that fantasy was coming true before her eyes._

_As she watched Olivia about to embrace her peak, Casey moved so she could rub against Olivia's thigh and finally yield to her own unrelenting desire. Casey watched as Olivia finally came to the edge and succumbed to her orgasm, the strawberry blonde followed moments later and for a while the two of them led together in a silence only disturbed by their shallow breathing. Finally, Casey crawled further up the bed and slipped under the covers beside Olivia, their sated bodies drifting off to sleep easily._

* * *

When the coffee was ready, Olivia carried the mugs back into her bedroom and placed one on the bedside table nearest Casey, before perching on the edge of the bed, her own coffee cup in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Casey asked, sitting up and holding the sheet up against her bare chest with one hand as she reached for her coffee with the other.

Olivia smiled gently. "Yeah," She paused. "I really enjoyed last night Case, but I need to time to think about whether or not this is what I want and I need to figure out how I feel about you."

Casey smiled back; she set her coffee down again and took Olivia's hand. "Take all the time you need honey, I'll be here when you make up your mind."

Impulsively, Olivia leaned across and kissed Casey softly on the cheek. She knew she had a lot of thinking and soul searching to do but at the same time there was no way she was going to let a beautiful, talented and intelligent woman like Casey Novak get away from her.

Casey reached out and stroked Olivia's cheek with her thumb as they shared a smile.

"Come on then babe," Casey said, slipping out of bed and wrapping the sheet around her. "Or we'll be late for work. I don't fancy explaining this to the DA just yet," She paused and smirked, "Or Cragen."

Olivia smiled too and sat down on the bed in quiet reflection, she could hear Casey showering in her bathroom and in that second she realised it was a sound she wanted to get used to hearing. In that instant she had made up her mind, shedding her robe and moving towards the bathroom door, she opened it and peered around it.

"Room for one more?"

--


End file.
